


Raw Lust

by Pnanda92



Category: Actor RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot, Power Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pnanda92/pseuds/Pnanda92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming back from filming his new movie, James can only think about one person. He can't resist Michael, so he goes to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw Lust

**Author's Note:**

> These actors, sadly, aren't mine, Any information within this fanfic/RPF thing is purely made up. Kinda imagined James like he was in Children of Dune but with a little of Wanted, and well Michael, he just damn sexy, you can think of him how ever you want.  
> Still not good at writing so you are all warned. Enjoy then fic.

Nearly a whole day wasted on a plane; how wonderful.

James wore a fake smile, pausing to have a photo with a few dozen or so fans, signing autographs on suitcases, T-shirts and such and just wasting time chatting up and conversing with fans while he waited for his luggage to come around from the baggage claim.

Sleep was never an option for James on planes; people snoring, the air-con blocking his sinuses, people wanting to talk to him, air hostesses pretending to be kind to him, giving him an extra cookie or a extra blanket… Yeah, sleep was never even an option to contemplate over.

He just stayed up, watching movies, talking to people around him with a smiling mask on, just wanting to go to sleep but it avoided him like he and sleep were positive ended magnets.  
He was thankful just to get off the plane and get out of the arrival terminal. Lethargically, he lugged his suitcase, with his duffle bag over his shoulder, down to the car park.  
Several levels of stairs later as the lifts were under servicing, he saw his beloved car and sighed, looking up and thanking who ever lived in the clouds. He chucked his luggage in the boot and fell into the front seat, sinking into the comfy chair and locked the car, just resting in quiet, with the occasional plane flying over head.

Finally finishing his latest project, with a few interviews here and there, he had finally made it home, well, not quite yet, but his car was as good of a home then a stuffy long plane trip.

He adjusted his jeans, pulling them up over his thighs, running a hand over his head, collecting the stray locks that hung over his face but stopped and laughed to himself.  
The long waves that he used to own were now short and soft, spiking a little behind his ears.

“I need sugar or something.” James told himself and chuckled, shoving his hand into his pocket, grabbing his car keys and started his car.

The heater awoke and pushed out instant warm air, making him hum in delight and just sat there; waiting for his body to unfreeze.

 _Or something else…_ His words looped around in his head, nerve connections already knowing the reference.

Images of a toothy grin, messy hair, green eyes and a lean yet goddamn gorgeous body flooded his head, causing a small shiver to roll over his shoulders as sensations of what that mad did to his body began to tingle at certain places.

“I haven’t seen him since how long and already…” James couldn’t even finish his sentence, shifting a little in his seat.  
Turning on his phone, he waited till he had reception and texted his wife, typing his lie with precision.

 **Hey honey. Plane has been delayed, technical stuff. Will be arriving tomorrow arvo, well around it anyway. Love you both. So much.**

Looking at his phone for the time, a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth, his fingers already dialling a certain number and pressed the cool phone to his ear, waiting to hear that voice he needed to hear.

“Welcome back to the land of the damned.”

James bit his lip, exhaling softly and started his car, “Thank you. I didn’t wake you did I?”

A pause, footsteps padding over tiled floor, “It’s only just past 10; you know I savour the night.” Answered Michael, his accent sharp.

“Indeed I do. You busy?” He began to pull out of the car pack setting his cell phone on his lap, hitting loud speaker.

“Not at all. Just in bed, waiting for a movie to grace my screen and just surfing the net. Also waiting for my agent to call me about some news, but that was supposed to be, I don’t know, nearing three hours ago now.”

“You’re doing a lot of waiting lately.”

He could hear on the other end Michael take a small breath in, but cut in before the man had a chance to reply to the statement, “I missed you.”

James could hear the smile creeping over Michael’s lips as he stopped at a red light, focusing a little more on the conversation.

“What did you miss?”

 _I missed you baiting my answers for one…_

“I missed your…humour, I suppose. I missed your eyes, your skin and your touch.” James started, playing along as he turned a corner, getting closer and closer to his destination. He could hear Michael shuffle in his bed, moaning a little as he waited for more. “I think I missed that the most, your touch; your lips ghosting over my skin, your hands running over my sides. I missed your taste. I craved to hear your voice whisper my name. I missed you filling me in any way humanly possible. I missed the way I felt with you in me; you know fingers just don’t cut it anymore thanks to you...”

James had to suppress a laugh quietly, loving his taunts and licked his bottom lip, hearing Michael suck air in sharply, “mmm yeah…” ringing out in his ears.

“You hard love?”

“You’re an evil man McAvoy.”

“I’m coming over, I need to see you.” James could just see Michael inside his head, all hot and fidgety, wanting to touch himself but resisting.

“You have the spare key, let yourself in. I’ll let you go though, mainly because I need a, uh, shower. Don’t want to look filthy and –”

“You know that’s how I like you though.” James' smile couldn’t get any wider; he felt all the sleepiness wash away.

“I’m hanging up. See you soon.”

James closed his phone and sped up a little, wanting to get to Fassy’s studio apartment as soon as he could.

He wasn’t lying though; when he had spare time, mostly at night in his trailer’s bed, he would closed his eyes and see Michael on top of him, kissing over his neck, biting just under his jaw. He would envision Michael’s fingers inside him, substituting his fantasy fingers for his own. But it just didn’t feel the same; Michael’s fingers were slender and long, hitting specific areas easier - exceptionally better when Michael was filling him with his cock.

“Focus on the road.” James told himself, removing his mind from the sultry gutter and watched the road, turning a few corners here and there and finally, saw the street name that mean he was close.

He turned into the one way street, and slowed his speed, pulling into the large car pack.

He lined his car next to Michael’s and got out, glancing over his newly washed car and locked his own, jogging to the entrance, ripping the doors open.

“What?! Come on.” James sighed, annoyed with the elevator that he always used to get to Michael was currently under repair; which meant he could have to climb up the 6 flights of stairs.

Sighing, he sucked in a breath and began to run up the stairs two at a time; thanking his trainer that was on set for his role for getting him back into shape again.  
Reaching the right floor, he walked down a corridor, never noticing how many rooms there were on the 6th floor until he turned a corner, seeing 65 in gold numbers next to a dark blue door, the elevator across the hall from the door.

He eyed the elevator, giving it an evil glare for breaking down and found his keys. James straightened his top and jacket, trying to look at least respectable and not like he just rushed up god knows how many stairs for Michael.

Cracking his neck, he slid the key into the lock, turning the long door handle and opened up the studio apartment.

Everything was still in its original position; large lounge area with a wide screen TV, heater and a few sofas here and there, kitchen still spotless with matching chrome fridge, oven and bench top, beautiful large windows looking upon the street closed with dark mauve curtains and a small reading area with all of his books and what not.  
It was his home away from home.

James breathed in through his nose; familiar memories flooding his senses with them lounging on the couch, eating pizza while watching American athletes test their skills at soccer.  
Keys slipping from his slightly warm hands to the carpet, he kicked the door closed with his heel, slowly discarding his jacket, throwing it on the couch. He heeled off his shoes while walking towards the large bedroom around the corner, peeling off his socks at the same time.

Listening to the sound of a shower turn off, James walked into the warm bedroom, his eyes darting towards the messy king sized bed with a laptop buzzing next to it. He rested against the door frame, watching the small LCD TV try as it tried to convince him to buy amazing new products that will take off years within weeks.

“Didn’t expect you to be here so soon.” Came a voice.

Drawing his attention towards the voice, James looked up and gazed upon the sight across the room from him; Michael, smiling softly over to him with his torso exposed, stood in the door way of the en suite bathroom, loose droplets of water running over his skin, soaking into the waistband of his jeans that just hung loosely off his hips.

James’ eyes traveling up the lean, tight body, noticing new definition to his abdomen and pectorals. He smiled at the messy wet hair, dripping water onto the carpet under their feet.

“I had my reasons…” James said under his breath, closing the door behind him, finding it hard to breathe and think properly when Michael was exposed, wet and just damn sexy only a few feet in front of him.

Michael hummed, hearing the small confession, and took a step towards the stunned Scot, closing the door behind.

But stopped mid step. His eyes focused on the slightly small man walking in strides up to him. He watched the flicker of James’ tongue swipe slowly over his bottom lip. Their bodies met for a moment, both feeling the others heat, before James pushed Michael hard on the shoulders.

Michael lost his breath from the sudden action and fell against the en-suite door, groaning from the dull pain arising from the back of his head hitting the wood door.  
Before getting the chance to ask, James was invading his space, looking up at him with dark, lust filled eyes. Michael just smiled down at him, shivering when smooth hands splayed over his lower abdomen, playing with the small trails of water over his skin.

The hands moved over his taut body, fingertips ghosting over his ribs as his upper body began to keen towards the hands, wanting them over his body.

Leaving one hand on his hip, the other hand left its buddy and roamed upwards, gliding over his warm neck, droplets rolling over his skin from his hair.

“You right there?” Michael asked, his voice lowering as he bent his head down, hovering his lips over James’ as his hands automatically found their resting spot over the Scot’s body; one on the small of his back and one cradling the back of James’ head, feeling the rough ends of his short hair.

James stepped forward, pressing their hips together, slowly raising himself up on his toes a little, “Right now? Yeah…yeah I am.”

James pressed his lips up, opening them a little to play with Michael’s bottom lip, their hands tightening instantly.

Tilting his head to aside, Michael seized the kiss as James dropped his lip, sliding his tongue past those lips and into his mouth, tasting him, something that never got old.

 _God, he is so cute when he goes up on his toes…_

James met the ferocity of the kiss, moaning into it, knowing it would only fuel the other man. He pressed against Michael’s towering body, sucking on the warm muscle inside his mouth as he tilted his head a little, deepening the kiss, their noses brushing against each others’.

Lifting his hips up to grind against James’, Michael kicked apart the jean clad legs in front of him, and placed his knee in, rubbing it up.

James pulled away, leaving the pouting lips that he only wanted to kiss more and hooked his fingers in Michael’s belt loops, pulling him with him as they walked towards the bed.

“Wait.” Michael stopped.

“What?” James asked, puzzled from the seriousness intruding in on their moment.

Michael walked past him and climbed onto the bed, closing his laptop and dropping it onto the ground, not caring if it broke or not. He searched through the sheets, finding the TV remote and turned it off, throwing the remote across the room onto a chair.

The room darkened quickly, only a small bed side lamp illuminating the area close to it, highlighting the delectable features over Michael’s chest.

Huffing out loud, he sat at the top of the bed, waiting for his man to join him, patting his thighs.

James smirked, enjoying the scene in front of him as his hands began to roam down his upper body, curving with his hips as he found the hem of his top.

Knowing that the man on the bed was following his hands, he lifted the top over his body, dropping it next to his feet, fingers working on his belt.

Michael’s lips formed a silent ‘wow’, looking upon the slightly changed body. He remembered James with having a bit of a belly, a bit of meat here and there, but now; James had tighter skin, flatter abdomen and more predominant hip curves, only leading his eyes down towards the growing bulge in the dark jeans.

“Come here.” Michael whispered, his eyes roaming over the new body of James.

James obliged, crawling up the bed, the mattress squeaking in its regular spots. He smiled when Michael’s slipped down, back flat against the mattress, legs opening for him, thighs pressing against the upper side of his thigh.

Settling between them, James placed a hand on the side of Michael’s head and next to his upper arm, looking down at him, watching the green eyes sweep over his body.

“You like?” James asked with a cheeky tone, already knowing the answer but dearly wanting to hear it from those perfect lips.

Michael raised a hand up, his open palm touching and caressing the skin over his pectoral with amazement. The muscle twitched under his touch, re-accustoming to the warm hand as it slid lower. Michael lifted his head up a little, looking down at his hand feeling James’ lower torso, fingers playing with the small outlines of abdominals. He moved away from the twitching muscle, feeling James laugh quietly as his fingers curved with the muscle over his hips, leading his hand down under his loose jeans.

“Oh, I definitely like this.” Michael finally answered with his accent thick and dark, lifting his chin up and closed his teeth over James’ bottom lip, pulling him down softly before devouring the lips, tongues sliding against the other in a wet war of wet, hot lust.

Michael’s hand slipped under the loose denim, easily sinking under the elastic band of what felt like new briefs and cupped James, his fingers tracing over the sides of the now hard erection James owned.

James groaned down into the kiss, lowering his body onto Michael’s as he bucked into the touch, wanting more.

Fingers wrapped around his arousal, slowly moving up and down, pleasing the man above him.

“Michael…” James breathed, slowly heaving in air, ducking his head under the prickly chin and kissed the tight skin over the bobbing Adam’s apple, tasting and smelling the soap still lingering on his skin.

“You taste like strawberries.” James commented quirking an eyebrow as he looked down at the skin, mentally taking a note to buy strawberry scented body wash from now often.

“You like?” Michael asked, rolling his hips up, quickening the long strokes.

“What a silly question…” James murmured against his skin, kisses turning into rough nips, marking Michael so everyone could see.

The older man hissed sharply, which slowly turned into a gasp. James playfully bit over his collarbone, licking the skin afterwards. His hands, moving from the bed, rested over Michael’s chest for a moment, before sliding down and slipping under the warm jeans, wrapping long fingers around Michael’s length, finally acknowledging the jutting pressure that rubbed against his thigh.

“Fuck,” Michael cursed happily, loving the pressure around his cock that was being ignored.

James was now happy that he was able to control every sound that escaped past those lips and every moment from the lying body under him. He connected their lips together again with force, wanting to draw every single moan from Michael.

Releasing Michael’s cock, his fingers slid down lower, finding their destination as they pressed against the sensitive entrance, teasing it, not crossing the threshold quite yet.

“You…” Michael warned with a smirk on his lips, moving his hips against the fingers, feeling them slowly move inside him.

James gasped at the moment, everything just slowing down completely as he watched Michael concentrate, his canine biting down on his lower lip, eyes closing; perfection.

The sound of a guitar solo echoed out in the room, causing both men to jump involuntarily.

Michael groaned first, turning his head towards the vibrating phone working its way across the drawers next to his bed.

“Don’t answer it.” James asked, near pleading, his lips against Michael’s clavicle.

“I can’t. It’s my agent.” Michael answered, just as disappointed and annoyed as James as he began to sit up, withdrawing his hand from James’ jeans, pulling his body away from James’s fingers.

“How do you know?” James dropped his head, moving back to sit on his thighs.

“I got a certain ringtone for certain people.” He responded, leaning over to grab the phone from falling and answered it.

James could hear the male voice on the other end, apologizing for the lateness of his call as they commenced their conversation about new roles for Michael, interviews and meetings that were coming up.

Running a hand over his short hair, he looked at Michael who smilied weakly and apologetically back at him as he continued the conversation.

Eyes darting from Michael’s face onto his neck, he noticed a small droplet of blood on his neck-shoulder junction. He didn’t realize how hard he had bit Michael, but the longer he watched the blood build up on his neck, the more tempting it was to lean in and lick it.

Not thinking, James leaned his body in, and brushed his lips just under Michael’s jaw, starting a path of kisses down his neck, until he stopped just before the now bruising bite mark and licked it, tasting another aspect of Michael on his tongue.

Flinching from the wet pressure on his neck, Michael gasped a little, controlling it as he continued talking to his agent, closing his eyes as he began to lose focus from the conversation and move it onto the tongue that was licking at his neck for some reason.

Fingers glided over his chest, tracing a small faint scar before a finger found its way towards a hard nipple, pressing against it, causing the body under it to arch into the touch.  
Liking the reaction, James stopped his vampire like actions and moved towards the perk nipple, feeling a hand clamp over his shoulder, trying to stop him but shrugged it off and closed his teeth softly around it.

“Oh god…” Michael gasped, swallowing hard, quickly adding something on the end, “…that sounds like a field day. When is that?”

The hand on his shoulder came off and punched James on the shoulder, making the Scot laugh a little as he sucked on the nipple, moving his body in so he could roll his hips down against Michael’s, their erections rubbing together.

“Hey, can you, uh, hold on for a moment?” Michael asked his agent weakly, suppressing a moan.

His agent agreed and his pressed his phone against his bare chest, fingers threading gripping the short hairs and pulled James’ head off of him, staring at him, panting a little.

“Occupy your mouth with something else, would you?” His voice in a whisper, he half commanded half asked James; his face serious but the smile over his lips lightened the moment.

Pouting at the Irishman, he rolled his eyes and, resting his head against the warm chest, closed them, listening to Michael’s racing heart.

Opening his eyes, he looked down and a smile crept over his lips as he spied Michael’s protruding erection. With Michael’s words circling around in his head as James eyed it, an instant idea popping into his head.

Slowly sliding away from Michael’s chest, he edged away from the seated body and slipped the covers over his body, Michael's knees tenting the covers.

Too busy with the conversation, the semi aroused man didn’t pay any attention to the deviant Scot. James, now licking his lips in anticipation, slowly unzipped and opened the loose hipped jeans, his hand pulling down the purple briefs and grabbed hold of Michael’s leaking erection, freeing it from its restraints.

Before Michael had anytime to pull James up or pause the conversation, James swallowed Michael’s cock whole, the tip pressing against the back of his throat.

“Fuuu…” Michael tried to curse but it faded away as he tried to control his vocal reaction to the mouth hollowing out its cheeks, pulling up off his throbbing cock.

“No, no, finish your conversation,” James insisted, licking the pre-cum pooling at the head, “I’m preoccupied.”

A hand shot out from under the covers, pressing itself against Michael’s stomach, patting it for a moment before it slipped back under the covers, resting on his hip.

James hummed, listening to the stunned man trying to breathe normally and talk to his agent, before taking in the hot erection back into his mouth, sucking around it, causing lovely pressure all around it. God, how he missed this anatomical feature of Michael's while he was away on set.

James continued to suck and tease Michael, licking up the underside of his cock, pressing the flat of his tongue against the throbbing vein and licked up, dipping his tongue into the slit, gathering the thick liquid before taking him in again.

“Yeah, that sounds…oh god…I mean good. Uh huh,” a strangled groan evolved into a whimper, “Um, how about…” Michael couldn’t even think where he was leading his answer to, all he could think about was how much he wanted to fuck that mouth, but strong hands held his hips down.

“Hey man, ca-can I call you back tomorrow? I, hnnngg, got some plans for tonight.” A pause, “Will do, thanks. Bye.”

James heard the phone hit the ground hard as a hand dipped under the blanket and grasped the back of his head hard, tips of the long fingers pressing hard into his skull.

“God fuck… James,” Michael groaned out, his voice husky and low, his head hitting the wall behind him.

He pulled off, lips making a small seductive pop and grabbed the covers, pulling them off his head and looked up at Michael, growing harder from the sight of exposed tight skinned neck, “Finally I have you to myself.”

The hand on his head pushed down, wanting him to continue, and he was happy to do so. He let the hand push his head down, swallowing him down again and continued to please Michael.

Michael’s vocal orchestra of gasp, moans, shudders, pleads and James’ name echoed around in the room, only adding to the temperature that was heating the room.

James could feel Michael try and buck up into his mouth, but he held strong onto those hips, restricting the man, punishing him for the phone call.

“James…let me…” Michael pleaded, heels pressing hard into the mattress, toes curling a little.

 _Perfect…_ James thought, waiting for this moment.

Preparing and relaxing his throat, he let his hand slip from Michael’s hip, the instant reaction of Michael’s strong hips bucking up into his mouth made him smile mentally. James lost focus for that moment, those hips forcing his leaking cock deep into James’ throat. James choked for a moment, pulling off and coughed hard for a few moments, hating when Michael did that.  
The hand on his head moved softly down and cupped his chin. James looked up, seeing the concerned expression on Michael’s face.

“Sorry…” Michael said, swallowing hard as he wiped some cum from the corner of James’ mouth, smiling that sexy smile.

James nodded up, knowing that Michael was truthful and took the finger in his mouth, licking the white liquid off the long finger.

“Oh god, you don’t know how good your mouth it,” Michael moaned out, leaning back against the cool bars of the bed’s frame, retracting his finger as James went back down on him, licking and sucking.

Tightening his grip a little on Michael’s hips, hard enough that Michael squirmed from the touch, James’ free hand moved down under one of his thighs and slid lower until his fingers were again at Michael’s entrance.

Not waiting this time, and without any lube around his fingers, he pushed two inside Michael, hearing the man yelp from the sudden intrusion, body tensing.

James personally didn’t like the fact of no lube but Michael needed to be punished for making him wait; it’s not like Michael wouldn’t do the same if their roles were reversed.  
He pushed up into the man, feeling his walls spasm and tremble around his fingers and opened them up, stretching the man as he sucked down on Michael’s cock.

Biting down on a bent finger, Michael tried to control the urge to push down on those two fingers, rolling his hips a little, growling from the blunt pressure inside him and the wet suction around him. He knew those fingers were purposely avoiding that one spot inside him, which only made him groan, pressing his head into the wall.

With Michael lifting his hips up slowly, James stopped for a moment and pushed his jeans and briefs down, throwing them off the bed, quickly reinserting his fingers in furthers, gaining a weak moan from his man.

“Michael…” James started, licking his lips, looking up at the man and saw a small amount of blood seeping to the top of his bottom lip, staining the white canine that was biting into it.  
He pushed himself up Michael’s body, still working his fingers inside the man, listening to the pants and shallow breaths coming from him.

Smiling softly, his tongue licked the blood away, clicking his tongue as the taste flowed around his mouth like a good wine.

Quickly, Michael’s hand moved from the top of his head. Holding the side of James’ face, he collided their lips together, letting James control the lip lock. He could taste his blood in his mouth which only made his body flush heat down south.

Michael pushed down on James’s fingers, wanting more as his stray hand worked on pushing James’ layers off his hips, hand wrapping around the hot straining erection, causing a small gasp from the Scot only to be swallowed by Michael.

“W-wait,” James panted, kissing the corner of Michael’s lips and removed the fingers around his own cock. He lowered his hips down and grasped both of their erections, swearing the pre-cum over the heads and lengths, creating smooth movements over their cocks instead of rough tugs.

Winking over to Michael, he moved his lips towards the man’s ear and nibbled on his earlobe, whispering words that made Michael smile devilishly over as he thrust his fingers up hard, pressing against his prostate. Michael tensed up, head falling forward and leant against James’ shoulder, hips rolling down on the two fingers, pressing them against his spot more and moaned like a whore, feeling the shockwaves shoot up his spine, arching up. James continued to hit that spot over and over again, finally finished with punishing Michael in his own ways while stroking their cocks fast, thumb pressing on Michael’s cock, adding sweet pressure to the underside of his erection.

“James…ugh…” Michael murmured against James’ shoulder, his voice shaking and deep, giving James a heads up that he was close.

Knowing what he wanted, James sped up his hand, muscles in his shoulder growing tight. The Scot, loosing control of his hips, began to thrust up into his hand, the friction from his cock over Michael's brought them closer to the edge.

His prostate now hyper abused, blunt nails scraped over the spot and within seconds Michael was thrusting his hips up into James’ hand, growling out James’ name like it was god and came hard, hot liquid shooting over their stomachs.

Seconds later James came, turning his head into Michael’s shoulder as he spilled over his hand.

He slowly pulled his fingers out of Michael, the man’s legs falling flat onto the mattress, breathing heavy; his body shuddered now and then from the aftershocks of his orgasm.  
Hands wiping themselves on jeans, James crept them up the slightly sensitive body and let his body lean against the warmer of them. Michael laughed a little, wrapping his arms around the younger man, swallowing hard as he felt James’ chest beat hard on his own.

“I…that…” James started, but just gave up; knowing that Michael would understand what he was trying to get across.

“I miss having something to hold on to.” Michael huffed, running a hand through the messy spiky short hair, kissing it.

Michael felt James chuckle to himself, lifting his head from his chest and blew a puff of air into Michael’s face, kissing his lips quickly before removing his body from the man under him, sliding off the bed and walked to the bathroom, holding his jeans up.

“You gonna join me?” James asked, winking over at him, dropping his jeans and briefs to the ground, before moving into the bathroom.

Michael sat up straighter, wincing from the slight pain from his lower back and heard the shower start up, watching as steam wafted into the bedroom.

“Come on Fassy!” Called James, stepping into the shower and hummed as the hot water relaxed his aching muscles, “I know you want to!”

James turned around, to only be pushed up against the side glass, steam fogging the glass, with a pair of bruised lips pressing into his own. He moaned and opened his mouth, pressing up against the naked body forcing itself against his.

Michael broke the kiss, water running over his face, highlighting his eyes, “Welcome home love.”

James felt his knees weaken from the words but smiled, wrapping his arms around his waist, reigniting the kiss, letting the steam and Michael rejuvenate his body.


End file.
